


Dance With Me?

by easybakemeth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, John and Mary's Wedding, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easybakemeth/pseuds/easybakemeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sherlock can tell that Molly is upset and she wants to leave as much as he does, if not more.</p>
<p>“Molly Hooper, may I have this dance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot thingy because i was incredibly bored and haven't written anything in a while.

Parties had never been Sherlock's thing. Social situations where you have to be, as John put it, “not rude” to guests– meaning no deductions– are unpleasant to him. Even if it was a party for his best friend and his best friends bride, as it was their wedding. He'd finished everything he was needed for and saw it best to just leave.

“Sherlock?” Molly had followed him out, calling him. “What's wrong, where are you going? Did something happen?” Sherlock turned to face her, she wasn't with Tom and she looked distraught.

“Back to Baker Street. I'm finished here,” He lights a cigarette with the matches from the wedding. “Where's Tom? Shouldn't you two be dancing in there?” He motions towards the ballroom.

“No, no I'm mad at him. Why are you leaving?”

“I told you, I'm finished here.” Sherlock turns to walk away and she grabs his arm.

“You've barely danced, try to enjoy this party or pretend to. For John,” Molly smiled up at him.

“Why would I be dancing?” He looks past her at the ballroom again. “I hate dancing.”

“I know better than that, Sherlock,” She shivers as a breeze passes by. “Quite cold out here isn't it?” Sherlock offers her his coat which she accepts, she takes it and drapes it over her shoulders, thanking him.

“Why are you mad at Tom? Is it because he's an idiot?” He thinks about his next words, knowing he may or not get slapped across the face. “Did you find out that he's a psychopath?” Molly just glares at him.

“No not a psychopath, just an idiot,” Even Sherlock can tell that Molly is upset and she wants to leave as much as he does, if not more.

“Molly Hooper, may I have this dance?” He puts out his hand for her.

“Yes,” She takes his hand and Sherlock takes the lead. However, their dancing is not his usual elegant dancing, its more relaxed, comforting. Well, as comforting as it will get for Sherlock Holmes. The music coming from the ballroom is muffled, and they are dancing to their own silent song. Molly rests her head on his chest and sighs, “What am I going to do, Sherlock?”

“You're most likely going to end things with him, though I predict he'll find someone soon after–” Molly steps on his foot cutting him off before he says anything else to ruin the moment. “Sorry.” They dance in silence for a while after that.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” He looks at her in confusion.

“I haven't done anything, what are you thanking me for?” And this time, Molly kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” They walked down the pathway together to get a cab and go home.


End file.
